Don't Forget Me
by DolfynRider
Summary: Sophie's leaving. Parker needs one last thing from her before she's gone.


**Don't Forget Me**

© 2015 Dolfyn Rider

 **Fandom:** Leverage

 **Pairing:** Sophie/Parker

 **NOTES:** Set just after the series finale. Quick fic to get back into the swing of things. There are so many stories still out there, but if the movie happens, I want to try to be caught up with all the ones I'd had planned before the show was cancelled. Also, there may be a sequel to this if we do ever get that movie.

"Sophie, wait!" Sophie and Nate turn to see Parker, out of breath from trying to chase them down after they walked out of headquarters.

"What is it, Parker?" Sophie asks, concerned about the look on the blonde's face. Maybe she wasn't really ready for them to leave yet.

"Please don't leave…not yet," Parker practically begs.

Nate and Sophie share a concerned look for a moment before Parker pulls on her arm, "Please, I need to talk to you. Just one last time. Tonight. My place?" Sophie looks at Nate who stares for a moment before giving a slight nod.

"Okay," Sophie allows, 'but we're gone at midnight."

Parker nods. "There's just…something I forgot that needs to be discussed. It shouldn't take long. See you around 6, then?" She turns and heads back into the brew pub to join the guys before Sophie can even say anything.

Sophie checks her watch. 5:55 PM. She wonders if she should knock or use the code to just walk in. Debating for a moment, she pauses, then her fingers slide across the keypad.

Locked. Access denied.

She tries again. She knows this code. It's Parker. She knows Parker. What else could it be?

Locked. Access denied.

She frowns. Why would Parker change it? Sophie is determined now. If anyone can crack it, she can. She knows the thief the best out of all of her teammates. Knows what makes her tick…or at least, she thought she did.

5:59 PM. What could it be? Sophie pulls out her make-up. Peering around to make sure no one else is there, she dusts the keypad with eye shadow revealing the 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9. She tries them in order. Still locked. Her hands run through the various combinations, the time has almost arrived, she's sure Parker will open the door, looking for her, if she doesn't get it.

6 o'clock comes and goes.

It's five minutes after and she's still trying, with no sign of Parker in sight. Frustrated, she looks down again and realizes what she missed. This isn't the same type of lock that was on her storage unit back in Boston. A newer model, an 8-digit password now. At least one of those numbers has to be used three times or two of them twice. She hesitates again, thinking. She knows it's not a birthdate, there are no ones. Parker is the only team member her knows when she was born, but it can't be anything related to her as Parker always put in her birth year and there are no sevens, either.

Finally, it clicks. Hardison has been the one to come over lately. She punches the numbers in rapid succession. 4, 5, 6, 8, 3, 9, 6, 8. Finally, the lock clicks. She yanks the handle.

Parker has added obtained more furniture over the years. Nothing top of the line, but at least she now has a comfortable couch, a recliner, and a television set up that was probably more Hardison's idea than Parker's own.

She blinks, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit space quickly, as she walks to the center of the cavernous room where there is light from only one lamp going. "Parker?"

"Right here," comes the reply from somewhere just out of the light's reach.

Sophie slows, wondering what this is all about.

"Have a seat on the couch, I'll be with you in a minute," Parker's voice echoes.

She does as directed, putting her purse and her coat in the recliner on her way past it. Wondering what's going on.

"It's hard to talk when you're not even here," Sophie says, hoping that Parker hears her, wherever she may be in the large space.

A second later, Parker walks around the edge of the bed, into the light, and Sophie's breath catches.

"Parker…what…?" Sophie looks at her quizzically. Parker is so…not Parker right now. She's wearing one of the old cocktail dresses Sophie made her buy while teaching her about grifting and she looked amazing. Then again, she always did when she wore a dress like that. She just never believed any of them when they told her that.

"Sophie, you can't leave. Not without me giving you something to remember me by," Parker says, a sad smile on her face.

The grifter is curious, but looks up at her "Parker, this isn't goodbye, it's just…'see you later', I promise. We're not going to forget you."

"People always do, Sophie. You're about to get married. Nate's finally in the place you've always needed him to be. Soon, I'll be nothing more than a memory to you. I want to make that a good memory so you won't…."

Sophie takes her hand, pulling her down onto the couch, trying to quiet her, "We _won't_ forget you, any of you. You're part of the reason Nate is where he's always needed to be," she says, stroking Parker's hand with her thumb. "Now, care to tell me why you're dressed like that?"

Parker smiled at her, then straddled her. "There are some things I want to say. Things I've wanted to say since the beginning. Things you need to hear…" her voice trailed away as Sophie looked up at her curiously.

"Well, I'm right here…" Sophie started, but was stopped by a "Shush!" from Parker.

"Just give me a moment," Parker said, staring into her eyes, making Sophie a little uncomfortable.

Parker lowered her eyes to stare at a space somewhere around Sophie's navel before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "You're with Nate, I've got Hardison, but…I've always been attracted to you, too. Did you know that? Did you know how hard it was for me to watch you, work with you, to just be _around_ you for the last five years?"

A quick adjustment of her gaze showed that Sophie was just as shocked as Parker thought she'd be, wondering exactly when during this conversation Sophie would push her off and tell her she was insane.

Curiosity got the better of the grifter though, so for now, Sophie held still.

"I still think you deserve better, but I know now that the heart wants what the heart wants," Parker said, finally looking into Sophie's eyes, holding her gaze. "Please, just let me finish before you say anything?"

Sophie nodded her consent, still feeling a bit odd about Parker's last admission, trying to figure out what Parker was about to say, but still, she sat, looking at the thief who was holding her down.

Parker took another deep breath before continuing. Trying desperately to steady her nerves, trying to find the right words, trying to fight the feelings, but it was now or never.

"You're gorgeous. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen," Parker stated. Sophie blushed slightly, "No, I mean it," Parker continued, knowing Sophie was about to protest. "Not just the outside, but inside, too. No one has ever given me a chance. No one has cared about me the way you do. Not that Hardison doesn't try, he does, but you're….different. You were the first to make me feel like I wasn't so crazy. You accepted me, faults and all. You tried to help me, you've taught me a lot over the years. I just…" her voice trailed off as she leaned in to plant a feather-soft kiss on Sophie's lips.

Sophie gasped. "Parker…" she warned.

"Please, Sophie, I just want to feel what it's like to be with you. Just once. We're never going to see each other again. Nate and Hardison don't need to know. Just between the two of us. I want to make you feel…something. Something I know no one else will ever be able to make you feel." Sophie's body tensed, expecting another kiss, but instead, Parker let her hands fall to the grifter's shoulders. Pushing her against the back of the couch. "Please…"

Sophie stared up at her, still not quite believing what she was hearing. She opened her mouth to tell Parker that they would, in fact, see each other again. Maybe not on a daily basis, but she stopped herself for some reason.

Her pause let Parker continue. "I want to feel you, I want to taste you…" she let the words sink in as her mouth finally moved, falling to Sophie's shoulder, kissing her there, before slowly, teasingly, licking a trail from her collarbone up to her ear. "Let me have you, just for one night."

Sophie's mind clouded with the sensations Parker was giving her, a low moan escaped her lips before she could stop it, and her arms automatically went around Parker's waist, letting her do as she wished, knowing she'd wanted this for almost as long as Parker had, but was too scared to act.

She loved Nate, that was true, but she'd always been curious as to what Parker would be like in bed. With no filter and no fear, she wondered if the thief would be as wild in bed. It was no secret between the team that she and Tara had once been dating now, thanks to certain things Tara let slip 3 years ago. Parker knew she liked women, too. It was a risk Parker had to take before they were gone and Nate would have Sophie to himself for the rest of his life, but for now, in this moment, Sophie was powerless to stop things.

Parker knew she had her, knew she was hers, if only for one night. She pushed her down onto the couch, still on top of the grifter. Her head dipped, liking Sophie's choice of travel attire. The blouse was already half-way unbuttoned anyway. Her expert tongue was no match for it. The black lace bra underneath was unclasped in a split second as Parker made a snapping motion behind her back. She pulled it away from Sophie's body gently, wanting to take her time. As her breasts were revealed, Parker attacked. She couldn't help it, she didn't mean to, she wanted to savor this experience, but the sight of her nipples, already erect, was too powerful of a draw.

Sophie gasped as Parker's lips wrapped around one of the hard nubs, sucking lightly for a moment before she slid her body down further, using her tongue again to unbutton and unzip Sophie's jeans. She pulled them down the grifter's legs, trying not to stare at the matching black lace panties the grifter wore. Both of them breathing slightly ragged now. Sophie at how skilled Parker was, Parker at finally being able to reveal her prize.

Parker's senses were in overdrive already. She smelled Sophie's arousal before seeing it. Her wetness showing through the panties. Parker couldn't hold back any longer. There was a loud sound as the panties were torn from her body. Normally, she knew Sophie would have protested – loudly – at her doing that, but right now, she didn't care. She'd buy another pair on the way to the airport….or maybe not.

Sliding back up her body, Parker kissed her deeply, full of need and lust. Tongues colliding, Parker's hands were everywhere. On her chest, her hips, her thighs, Sophie couldn't keep up with the sensations. Her breathing became even more labored as Parker's hair tickled the bare skin on her shoulders.

A hand was suddenly at Sophie's throat as Parker's mouth started tracing a line down between her breasts again. This time stopping to enjoy the sounds falling from Sophie's lips. Licking, nipping, and sucking on the tender flesh, Parker's hand finally found the spot they both wanted it to be.

Sophie now so wet, Parker's finger easily slipped down and back up, dancing from her folds to her clit and back again. She raised her hips off the couch, encouraging Parker to continue, but she was too far gone to get any sensible words out. She wanted to tell Parker, _beg_ Parker, to slip inside her, but only a few sexy moans and growls came out in place of the words she desperately wanted to say.

Parker knew, however, and tantalizingly slipped one finger in. Her thumb now keeping a constant pressure on Sophie's clit, rubbing it in time to her finger moving in and out of the woman beneath her.

Sophie's moans got louder from the incredible feelings. Her hands wound their way down to tangle in Parker's hair, pulling her closer, just as Parker's free hand reached up to pinch a nipple, rolling it between her fingers.

Sophie screamed, Parker's name finally falling from her lips, her hands grabbing the end of the couch.. Just as Parker had had grabbed her breast, she'd also inserted one more finger. Pumping in and out even faster. Harder. Sophie's legs automatically spread further to try to give the thief more room to work and her hips bucked up to meet the thief's hand while her pushed against the arm of the couch. Making Parker fill her more completely, stroking her from the inside.

"Parker… _please_ …don't…stop…." It came out in short gasps.

As a reply, Parker added another fingers. Three filling her almost to capacity now, stretching her, making that one spot even more accessible and Parker used that moment to press against her, tongue now snaking out to flick against Sophie's clit.

Sophie's arms were starting to get sore from pushing against the couch so violently, trying to get Parker to go deeper, hoping she'd get the hint. She knew she was going to be sore when she left, but she didn't care.

Parker just _knows_ and adds a fourth finger as her lips wrap around Sophie's clit and sucks hard.

Sophie was done. She screamed one last time before her body stilled a moment before sucking Parker's fingers in, her walls tightening, then finally releasing. Parker's tongue lapping up every drop of her. A satisfied smile on her face as she gave Sophie one last nip on her inner thigh.

"Thank you," Parker said, once Sophie's breathing returned to normal.

"Parker…now probably isn't the best time to tell you, but Nate and I plan on moving back to Portland after the honeymoon," Sophie said at last, searching Parker's face.

"You're….you're…." Parker said, fear on her face.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

Parker just stares at her for a moment. "So, when you get back, I should keep my mouth shut?"

Sophie nodded, already moving to get dressed. "But I promise, when we get back, I'll return the favor. We'll miss out flight if I don't leave _now_." Clothes back on properly, she kissed the thief before walking the long way to the door. She turned back as she opened it, but Parker was back in the shadows, not wanting to see her leave, even if it was only temporary.

 **THE END**


End file.
